


After Musain

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Enjolras hardly expresses emotions, but when he hears certain someone cry, he realises there was so much he kept bottled up.





	After Musain

As per usual, Enjolras was the last to exit Musain. He said his thanks to the owners, grabbed his coat, and stepped outside.  
His first thoughts were on the cod. It was freezing outside; his breaths turned into steam, and his hands almost began to shake.   
He was so indulged in studying and plotting that he forgot it was winter.

Quietly by himself he walked down the streets until he paused for a moment. There was a corner he had never taken. This was mainly due to the fact that it held a very erey aesthetic. This level of creepiness the location always wore matched the wailings he heard. The sound of someone... crying, he supposed.

Enjolras hardly ever broke down in his life, even confused as an AI instead of human. Thus, he decided he was not going to comfort a stranger.

As he was walking away, the wailing didn’t disappear out of his brain. He knew very well because of the distance he had travelled from the alleyway meant the noise should’ve been muted now. But it wasn’t. For some reason, the noise stuck with him.   
He felt like he recognised the sound.  
“Fuck it,” he breathed,  
He took one-eighty and strode back to the source of the sound he walked away from.

When he arrived, he saw a man in a fetal position. The cries became louder and louder in Enjolras’ head. The blond knelt down, placed his hand on the man’s back.  
Instantly, the man’s head shot up, staring wide-eyed at the man knelt in front of him. Tears from each eyes flowed down. Before he could utter another word, Enjolras, without any surprise nor fear in his voice, spoke gently, “Grantaire.”  
Immediately Grantaire held onto the man, hot tears bursting out of his eyes, “I’m scared” was the only thing he could manage to cry out.  
Even though Enjolras did not know what the other man was so heavily heartbroken about, he held Grantaire close, and whispered assurance in his ear. Whether or not he had heard it did not matter to Enjolras since he did not know who he was speaking to: Grantaire, or himself.

Enjolras was disgusted by the idea that he had supposedly ignored Grantaire’s misery as he focused only on the future of France, not taking step back to consider his friend’s future... Grantaire’s future.  
He hugged Grantaire tight, and wailed out in pain. Until this moment he did not know the huge hole he had in his heart, but at this very moment, he had lost all sense of reality but Grantaire. For at this moment the only thing he needed in life right now was Grantaire.  
It just took this moment to figure it out.

So, Enjolras cried. Cried hard, with Grantaire.  
He cried about his suffering from his mother's neglect, he thought about the time when he was so tempted to pick up a knife, watching his reflection with bland eyes, thinking of possibilities the metal object would allow. He thought of the moment when he was all alone, in a fatal position, in the corner of his room. It was at that moment when he decided he was going to change the world.  
That was when he built up walls around his friends and family. He wasn't born numb, he made himself numb.  
At this conclusion, he held Grantaire tighter. They were comforting each other, holding each other. At last, all Enjolras could say was, "I'm scared too."


End file.
